The present invention relates to a mattress which is portable between bed frames. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mattress having a plurality of modular mattress zones including air bladders and air fluidized sections. The mattress replacement of the present invention has reduced maintenance requirements compared to other air fluidized beds.
The present invention provides a modular mattress replacement having both air fluidized sections and regular air bladder sections to support a patient. The air fluidized sections provide reduced pressure against the patient""s body resting on the mattress. In illustrated embodiments, the air fluidized sections are located in the seat section and foot or heel section of the mattress. It is understood that the air fluidized sections may be positioned at any desired location within the mattress.
The air fluidized sections are supplied with air from a blower to move a fluidizable medium within the air fluidized sections. The mattress also includes air cushions or bladders located adjacent the fluidized sections. In the illustrated embodiment, the air cushions are used in a head section of the mattress and in a knee section of the mattress. The head air cushions of the present invention are configured to move toward a head end of the bed as the head section of the mattress is articulated to an elevated position to reduce shear forces on a person lying on the mattress.
Air fluidized beds have been used as patient support systems. In this type of bed, a fluidizable medium such as tiny spheres formed of glass, ceramics, or silicone are contained within a suitable support and fluidized by air passing through the support mechanism to support the patient. In a common design, the fluidizable medium is supported by a diffuser board which is permeable to air but impermeable to the fluidized medium. A retaining mechanism which is impermeable to air is positioned around outer edges of the diffuser board. A flexible cover encloses the fluidizable medium and is permeable only to air flow.
Conventional air fluidized beds are typically tied to the structure of a frame. The air fluidized beds are typically heavy and rather difficult to move. The present invention provides a replacement mattress which includes air fluidized sections. The replacement mattress, including the air fluidized sections, is not tied to a particular frame. In other words, the mattress replacement can be easily moved from one frame to another to provide the benefits of an air fluidized mattress on any frame.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a mattress includes an outer cover having an interior region and a top support surface, and a module receiving section located in the interior region of the cover. The module receiving section has a first coupling portion in fluid communication with an air supply. The mattress also includes an air fluidized module having a first chamber containing a fluidizable material, a second chamber, a second coupling portion coupled to the module in fluid communication with the second chamber, and an air permeable sheet located between the first and second chambers. The air fluidized module is configured to be located in the module receiving section, and the first and second coupling portions are configured to be coupled together to provide fluid communication between the air supply and the second chamber so that air from the air supply passes into the second chamber and through the air permeable sheet to fluidize the fluidizable material in the first chamber.
In the illustrated embodiment, the air fluidized module has a top surface which is air permeable. The illustrated mattress further includes a non-fluidized module including a flexible air impermeable outer wall defining an interior region and a third coupling portion coupled to the outer wall in fluid communication with the interior region of the non-fluidized module. The fluidized module and the non-fluidized module are interchangeable in the module receiving section with the first coupling portion being configured to couple alternatively with one of the second coupling portion of the fluidized module and the third coupling portion of the non-fluidized module.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, a manifold is located between the air supply and the first coupling portion of the module receiving section. A control valve is configured to control the rate of air supply to the first coupling portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a support module is provided for a mattress. The support module includes a base formed from an air impermeable material. The base includes a bottom surface and a side wall configured to define an interior region. The support module also includes an air permeable diffuser located within the interior region of the base. The diffuser is coupled to the side wall of the base to define an upper air fluidized chamber configured to receive a fluidizable material therein and a bottom plenum. The support module further includes an air impermeable top surface coupled to the base, and a plurality of baffles coupled to the base. The baffles are located in the plenum. The support module also includes an air connector coupled to the base in communication with the plenum to supply air to the plenum to fluidize the fluidizable material within the air fluidized chamber above the plenum.
In one illustrated embodiment, the air fluidized chamber includes an access port providing for removing and inserting the fluidizable material. In another illustrated embodiment, a top cover including the air permeable top surface and a side wall extending from the top surface, the side wall of the top cover is coupled to the side wall of the base. The top cover is removable from the base to provide access to the fluidizable material.
In the illustrated embodiment, at least one grounding strip is coupled to the side wall of the base. A conductive cable is coupled to the at least one grounding strip to provide a ground connection for the support module.
In one illustrated embodiment, base includes a bottom surface, a frame, and a separate side wall coupled together to form the base. The frame is coupled to the side wall of the base and is configured to support the diffuser. In the illustrated embodiment, the frame includes a plurality of webs extending between opposite sides of the frame. The baffles are coupled between the webs and the bottom surface of the base. The baffles are each formed to include a plurality of apertures to permit air flow through the plenum. A plurality of fasteners is coupled to the side wall of the base with the fasteners being configured to secure the support module within the mattress.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a mattress having a head end and a foot end includes a first support section configured to support an occupant""s feet, legs, and seat, and a head support section located adjacent the head end of the mattress. The head support section has a base portion and a shear reducing support surface pivotably coupled to the base portion. The mattress also includes a coupler connected between the first support section and the head support section so that the head support section moves toward the head end of the mattress as the head support section is moved to an elevated position relative to the first support section.
In the illustrated embodiment, the first mattress section includes an air fluidized module containing a fluidizable material. The fluidized module is connected to an air supply. The first support section also includes an inflatable non-fluidized zone connected to the air supply.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the head support includes a set of air cushions pivotably coupled to the base. A second set of air cushions is illustratively located above the air cushions pivotably coupled to the base.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a mattress includes an outer cover formed from an air impermeable material. The outer cover is configured to define an interior region and having a top support surface. The mattress also includes at least one air fluidized support module located within the interior region of the cover of the mattress. The air fluidized module includes a plenum, a chamber located over the plenum, and a fluidizable material located within the chamber. The chamber includes an air permeable top surface. The mattress further includes a connector coupled to the plenum, the connecter being configured to be coupled to an air supply to supply air to the plenum and fluidize the fluidizable material located within the chamber. The mattress also includes a vent connector coupled to the outer cover in communication with the interior region of the cover. The vent connector is configured to exhaust air from the interior region of the cover.
In the illustrated embodiment, a fan is coupled to the vent connector to assist removal of air from the interior region of the cover. A second connector is coupled to the outer cover. The second connector is configured to be coupled to an air supply. A tube is coupled between the second connector on the outer cover and the connector of the plenum to supply air to the plenum through the outer cover.
In the illustrated embodiment, a heat exchanger is coupled between the air supply and the second connector of the outer cover. An air bladder is located adjacent the air fluidized support module. An air supply line extends through the air bladder and is coupled to the connector to supply air to the plenum. The air bladder is also formed to include a vent slot in communication with the vent connector. A tube having a plurality of holes is coupled to the air bladder in communication with the vent slot. The tube is coupled to the vent connector.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.